


If I die it's with you

by jjajangie09



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, Minor Violence, Obsession, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajangie09/pseuds/jjajangie09
Summary: Jeongyeon was obsessed with her fiance. She was beyond beautiful, kind and intelligent. Nayeon would always find a way to calm her down and they accepted each other’s flaws and imperfections through the years they have lived together.Nayeon was clingy but it is nothing compared to Jeongyeon.Jeongyeon likes to sing and Nayeon is talented in everything.Nayeon found family in Jeongyeon and the other found unconditional love in her.Nayeon feels the same way with her beloved that she wants them to be together, in sickness and in health, living and death.Forever.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	If I die it's with you

Jeongyeon woke up to the faint sound of humming in the kitchen. She loves the soft streaks of sunlight peeking in the blinds the moment she wakes up. Stretching her limbs, she felt the right side of the empty bed cold, it looks like the other got up early again to make breakfast. 

The wooden stairs echoed her heavy steps as she went down to head to the kitchen. She took a quick glance at the framed photos hanging on the wall which holds memories of when they used to travel a lot. 

She was welcomed by the sweet smell of home-made pancakes and she saw the woman she loves already seated on the table, waiting for her. Jeongyeon was obsessed with her future wife. She was beyond beautiful, kind and intelligent. Nayeon would always find a way to calm her down and they accepted each other’s flaws and imperfections through the years they have lived together.

Nayeon was clingy but it is nothing compared to Jeongyeon.  
Jeongyeon likes to sing and Nayeon is talented in everything.  
Nayeon found family in Jeongyeon and the other found unconditional love in her.  
Jeongyeon hates how she keeps everything to herself and Nayeon doesn’t like Jeongyeon’s temper sometimes but at the end of the day, they would talk it out and make up.

Nayeon was loved by Jeongyeon’s family and friends. Jeongyeon swells in pride when people compliment them together as a perfect couple. 

“Had a good night sleep?” The other greeted with a warm smile, eyes turning to crescents. Jeongyeon loves the way Nayeon smiles too.  
“Yes, I did, love. How about you?” She sat down on the seat facing the other as Nayeon nodded her head. 

Jeongyeon ignored the faltering smile on the other’s face as she sat down. Nayeon fiddled with her ring, obviously wanting to say something but she held it in but Jeongyeon shrugged it off. She loves mornings like this, they can talk about their problems later. 

“This looks amazing! My fiancé is really good with cooking.” She commented as a poor attempt to change the subject then immediately taking a bite on her food. She hummed in satisfaction, face expressing delight. She watched the smile crept back up on Nayeon’s face. The other likes to be complimented a lot.

“You have been eating well these days, I am glad. I already had my meal so make sure to finish all of it, okay?” Jeongyeon obediently nodded her head and Nayeon watched the other finish her breakfast, feeling content. 

Nayeon has been observant with the outside view lately. She’s always seated near the window with her head turned to the right, attention is on cars and everything that pass by.

“The flowers are withering. Isn’t it about time you replace them?”

Jeongyeon turned her focus on the small garden just outside the window. They have gardeners to take care of it so she was quite confused as she stared at the colorful pop of colors scattered on the green shrubs. 

“They look fine, sweetheart. You’re not liking the color? We can have it replaced.”

“No, it’s alright.”

She has been really moody lately and Jeongyeon had been mindful with how to act in order to please her. They only have a few days before their wedding and maybe Nayeon was just as anxious as she was with the preparations so she let her be. 

The next day, Jeongyeon felt immense discomfort waking up. There was an extreme throbbing in her temples and her bones ached inside her weary body. She sat up, groaning in pain cursing the cold air for waking her up like shit today.

Her eyes roamed around the empty room. Her sleepy head fiancé wakes up earlier than her these days. What could be the reason? Nervousness? Excitement? Whatever it is, she likes how she’s no longer in charge of the breakfast.

Noticing her bedside table, there are a few pills laid out for her to drink. Thinking about how Nayeon truly cares about her made her a little bit better. She took the medication and glanced at their calendar. Only two days left before the event and she hopes to be better before the big day so that she won’t ruin it for her fiancé.

Today’s breakfast was one of her favorites. Nayeon was already seated down on the table with her usual heartwarming smile. The sunshine from the kitchen window illuminated the room. Jeongyeon may have woken up on the wrong side of the bed but she was grateful that Nayeon was there to make it right.

“Thank you for this, Nayeon. You’re surely the best.” 

Afternoon rolled by and Jeongyeon watched her lover observe the world outside. She was breathe-takingly beautiful but despite the alluring glow of the sunset illuminating her face, she looks sorrowful from afar. She can’t seem to get her hands off her engagement ring as she mindlessly twiddled it in her fingers. 

She shook of the uncomfortable feeling in her chest. She wanted to know how Nayeon feels so badly because it might affect the wedding but before she can do so, Jeongyeon noticed a few invitations scattered near the bookshelf and she began to pick it up one by one, piling it on the nearest table.

“There’s a lot of invitations left. I forgot we made too much.” The other took a quick glance at her before smiling and they bask in the afternoon warmth with silence afterwards, the problem soon forgotten. 

Jeongyeon woke up with a nightmare. 

Screams rang in her ears as if it echoed on the hallway. Her heart was beating erratically and her head throbbed in pain. The room was still shrouded in darkness but outside, it’s almost sunrise and surprisingly Nayeon woke up earlier than she expected today. Maybe the jitter of getting married troubles her mind lately and it was understandable because Jeongyeon was experiencing the same thing as well but worse.

She went downstairs, expecting the other making breakfast. She was greeted by an unfamiliar lady making soup in the kitchen. She was a middle-aged woman, dressed in black and she looked at Jeongyeon with a surprised expression. 

“Lady Yoo, you woke up early. Is there something wrong? Are you feeling unwell again?”

She forgot they had a housekeeper. Jeongyeon usually wakes up these days with only Nayeon greeting her a good morning. 

Speaking of Nayeon, where’s her future wife?

Looking around, her eyes searched around the kitchen and in the living room area where she likes to sit down in silence.  
Jeongyeon suddenly felt alone when she saw she wasn’t around and distress crept in her veins, pounding in her heart. 

“Excuse me, have you seen Nayeon?” She asked her housekeeper who in reply gave her a baffled look.  
“Who, my lady?”  
“Nayeon. My fiancé.”  
“Nayeon has gone missing, Ms. Yoo. She was missing a day before your wedding.” 

The screams rang her ears once more. Stop it! Jeongyeon stop this! 

The color drained from her face as panic washed over her like an uncontrollable wave.  
“Our wedding is tomorrow, it can’t be… The calendar says it will be tomorrow.”  
The voice was there again, louder this time. It pierced in her ear, the shouts of “no” chanted countless of times. 

“You haven’t changed your calendar, Ms. Yoo. It’s been like that ever since. Eight days have passed already- “ The housekeeper looked at her in pity as she saw her turn pale. “-Oh dear. The accident really took a toll on you, huh? You must rest, Ms. Yoo. I’ll serve your breakfast in your room together with your medication.”

Jeongyeon retreated in her room as nausea hits her. Her mouth dry and lungs ache with every breath. Her bedroom was spinning but thankfully, everything stopped when she saw Nayeon on their shared bed with worry on her face. 

“You woke up early, my love. You should’ve not woken up this early.”

Upon seeing the other, she sighed in relief. The housekeeper was spouting nonsense, how can she be missing if she’s in their room?  
Her knees sank on the carpeted floor and she hugged the other’s thin waist as she laid her head on her lap. She would always find comfort in her. Nayeon was an angel sent only for Jeongyeon. Everything she has only revolves around Nayeon. Her mind, her heart, her world.

“Where have you been? I was so scared, Nayeon. I thought I lost you. Don’t go anywhere.”

Nayeon caressed her cheeks with her hand. It felt as if there was a blizzard on her fingertips, even her whole body was freezing cold, an iceberg shaped like her beloved.  
“I’m already gone, love. If you have woken up, I wouldn’t get caught.” Confused, Jeongyeon looked up and studied her unreadable face.  
“My darling, don’t you remember?”

And with that, she pulled away from Nayeon with blood dripping on her hands, shirt stained in scarlet and as she looks at herself on the mirror across her bed, she realized that there are also splatters on her face.

Her reflection grinned from ear to ear. Why was she so happy?  
Jeongyeon remembers now. 

“…You killed me.” 

July 13th, two days before their wedding they had a fight. It was normal for engaged couples especially when the big day is getting closer. It went on and on for hours that they went to bed, exasperated with an unresolved problem.

The next day, Jeongyeon woke up to an empty side of the bed where Nayeon was supposed to be. The abandoned drawers and messy room made her furious. It can’t be ruined now, no. She needs to save the wedding because she loves Nayeon.

No, she needed Nayeon.

She called out her name countless of times while searching every room. Downstairs, Nayeon sat quietly near the window. She counted her suitcases lined up beside her seat while she drank her coffee calmly waiting for the other to find her. She already practiced her lines the one that she had been wanting to say.

“Jeongyeon, I made up my mind. This isn’t the right time for us to get married. I need some time alone. I’m so sorry.”  
As expected, Jeongyeon didn’t like what the other confessed and after that, the only color she saw was red.  
Red on the curtains, on her hands, face, on the wooden floor, on Nayeon. 

“Jeongyeon my dear, I forgive you. You did it to keep me forever. You love me so much, right?” Nayeon’s voice echoed in her head.  
She remembered driving late at night with her hands shaking on the steering wheel. Jeongyeon was about to turn herself in after realizing what she has done but got into an accident.  
“I love you more, Jeongyeon. I wanted to be with you but unfortunately, you’re saved by a stranger. You escaped death and abandoned me, your beloved. Your wife.”  
There was venom in Nayeon’s voice that made Jeongyeon tremble in fear.  
The scenes flashed in front of her eyes and repeated in a loop. She screamed on the top of her lungs.

Make it stop.

Jeongyeon woke up late the next day.

It was supposed to be their wedding day if only she remained clueless of what happened. Her bedside table offered more medications now, maybe because of what happened yesterday. 

Skipping breakfast, she heads over to the living room where Nayeon likes to sit down. The house was empty, her housekeeper already did the chores and went home.  
Jeongyeon placed her hands on the edge of the bookshelf and began to pull it, revealing an entrance to a secret room. Their mansion was an heirloom and only a few knew about the secret passages that comes with it.

“Nayeon?” She called out as if expecting a reply but her voice echoed in the dark.

One step after the other she went down the damp stairs with caution, her only source of light was the flashlight that was provided by her cellphone.  
The pungent smell of dead flowers that entered her nostrils made her dizzy. She forgot to change it after her accident. “There you are, my love.” Her light illuminated the girl seated limply on a cushioned chair. She was surrounded by roses that already lost its color the same way Nayeon lost hers. 

She still holds her incomparable beauty even though lifeless and pale. She wore a white dress adorned with intricate laces and satin ribbon which was supposed to be her wedding dress. “I’m sorry about the flowers, I’ll change it tomorrow.” She lit up each candle that she placed around Nayeon to see her better.  
Shivering because of the cold, Jeongyeon pulled her cardigan closer for warmth as she held Nayeon’s hand. 

“Jeongie, why did you skip breakfast?” Nayeon’s voice resonated on the walls. Following the voice, she saw the other behind her sulking. “I’ll make sure to eat later, I promise.” She caressed Nayeon’s cheeks as guilt washed over her. She didn’t mean to stab her on that day, she just loves her too much that she wants her to stay. 

“My body is slowly starting to rot. It won’t last forever, Jeongie.”  
“I know.”  
“You have to bury me. Let me go, darling. Don’t worry, we can still be together.”

It’s colder now as she felt Nayeon’s arms wrap around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. Jeongyeon’s heart was pounding on her chest. They are truly meant for each other, both twisted and insane in their own ways. She knows she cannot escape Nayeon’s soul and the memories of her murder will haunt her for the rest of her life. 

“Till death do us part? No- “

Nayeon looks up to meet her eyes as her lips curled up into a chilling grin.

“-Bury me with you, Jeongyeon. Let’s be together. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eep first time posting in AO3 and I must say, I feel so dumb for being really intimidated with everything jskjs anw, 2yeon oneshot that I made because I feel really sad and writing angst is my way of coping uhm I hope you enjoyed? 
> 
> Since it's my first, please feel free to drop a comment! I would love to be educated with ways I never knew AO3 has or even how I can improve my writing. Thanks (?) and see ya'll soon-


End file.
